As The Days Go By
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: China remembers the days that he used to share with Japan, and how happy they were. Now, all he feels is pain. Will he get over it? Rated T for implied things


**Well, I love China so I was just like, MAKE A STORY! Why do I write depressing stories for the Asian countries? SOMEONE TELL ME! I was listening to Aiyah Four Thousand Years when I wrote this so...**

* * *

I remember when I was in a period of time where I was in complete stress.

But then I found him, alone in the woods. I actually felt blissful, happy.

"_Hello China from where the sun sets, I am Japan, I am from where the sun rises."_

_"Uh! Well, that wasn't very nice!"_

_"Apologies, I simply meant I was from a land in that direction. And you are from the land in this direction."_

_"Ah, I see. Well, Japan, would you like to come to my house and have dinner? I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here."_

_"Yes, I would like to. Thank you."_

_"It's no problem at all! Come along, then."_

_I took his hand and walked back down the path I had just walked up. I had a new child to take care of, another country in the world. I had never done this before, so I hope he at least knows the basics._

_Later, I asked him if he had a name,_

_"My name is Japan."_

_"No, I mean a human name. My name is China, but I am also known as Wang Yao."_

_"... My name is Kiku Honda." He nodded his head._

Heh, I remember that so well. It was a long time ago, but it was one of the happier moments in my long life. He was as still and proper as he is now when he was a child. He never said much, and usually didn't try to bond with me at all. He liked to keep to himself. I knew he wouldn't stay with me forever, as he grew up, so did his country, and his people. I knew he wouldn't; his speech patterns, the way he replaces his 'l's with 'r's, and how he changed parts of my culture and had his own, made me think he would leave one day.

I didn't really want him to, though. He was nice to be around, and never bothered much. I knew he would break away soon when I tried to teach him Chinese characters, and he made his own up.

*sigh* I guess the inevitable came, and when he wanted independence, I didn't give it to him. I wasn't ready to let go. I wasn't ready, I didn't want to go back to when I was alone, in my big empty house. He made me happy, even if he frustrated me.

Soon, though, war erupted. We were on the battle field...

_I fought with another warrior, a brave man. He knew he was fighting against China, literally, and fought for his life and culture, anyway. It made me sad to do so, but I had to; I slashed until his katana was out of the way, then stabbing him in the heart, ending his life shortly and painlessly. I cried over that one soldier, because he was young, and didn't deserve to die. Nobody did in war, but it happened anyway, that was the way war went on. Those were the rules, as if it were a game, fight for your life and for your cause. Kill as many on the other side until you were victorious. That was the way the sadistic game went. _

_I fought another soldier, us slashing at each other. He got my arm, and blood leaked from the wound. I got his face, and it turned red. We both fought until I fell, with a cry, fading into the blackness, but I gathered enough strength to see. _

_Japan had been behind me, a bloody katana in hand. My back seared with the fires of pain. He had slashed a big, deep wound into my back, it flooding with tears of scarlet, as it stained my uniform. Everybody had stopped fighting, and were looking at us, the two countries. Japan looked sorry, like he didn't want to hurt me at all in the first place, but eventually had to. Tears were forming in my eyes, as I watched him go over to my head, blood staining his clothes as well. _

_I looked up to see he had his katana raised, ready to plunge straight through my skull, both hands fisted on the hilt, one overlapping the other. He raised it until his arms wouldn't let him go anymore, and looked me dead in the eye._

_I saw the bloodlust of war, his common sense, and sadness in the depths of his eyes. I knew I was defeated, this war had been won, and he was going to kill me, the man who had taken him in as a child and raised him, loved him. I closed my eyes and dropped my head, waiting for the worst to happen, for it all to end. _

_I him grunt as he thrust his katana down. I waited for my last breath to come, and tears slid down my face. I heard a noise and opened my eyes to see the bloody blade of his sword a few inches from my head. I looked up to see he was crying as well, tears flowing down his cheeks. He was kneeling on one knee, due to the fact that he had to put a lot of force into thrusting it downward. _

_He got up, bowed to me, then turned and left the battle field._

I can still remember his face, how sad he looked to have done that. I bear with his shame everyday, due to the fact that because our medicines back then were't as technological as they are now, a large scar crosses my back. Every time I moved, it would crack open, more and more blood leaking out as time went by. It was now a big, white raised scar.

Then I found the others a little while later.

_I walked out into my garden, going to the little pond that was there. I sat on a bench that overlooked the whole garden, and sighed. It was a cold morning, and I had brought a few blankets with me, wrapped around my shoulders. _

_I looked around, thinking about what I was going to do about the economy, the politics, all of that. I jumped in surprise when I heard somebody yawn. Who would be in my personal gardens? If it was a thief..._

_I got up and tried to look for the source of the yawn. I took a few steps towards the pond. Laying on the grassy banks of the pond were two little children, one a boy and the other a girl, who had a stray curl springing out of her hair. I sighed in relief, they weren't thieves, just some kids. _

_I stood there as the boy and girl woke up, I looked at the with curiosity. Where had they come from? Where were their parents? And how did they get into my garden?_

_"Huh?" The girl gasped when she saw me and clung to her brother's arm. He looked at me and stood up. All in all, the were both about two feet tall. I assumed they were brother and sister, because they looked similar. _

_"Who are you?" he demanded. It was kind of funny, how a little boy, two feet tall, demanded who I was in my own gardens. I chuckled,_

_"I believe the question to be asked is who are YOU? Because seeing as how you are in my gardens and your parents are nowhere in sight, I would expect an explanation." _

_"My name is Taiwan! This is my brother, Hong Kong!"_

_"Taiwan! You are NOT supposed to speak until I tell you its ok!" He hissed at her. _

_"Im sorry! It just came out!"_

_"Its alright, you two." I told them, I smiled and bent down. "My name is China. You two are countries as well?"_

_"Yes." He answered._

_"Well, I've raised a country before, Japan." I felt a pang in heart when I said his name, "You two are welcome to stay with me."_

_"Can we?" Asked the girl, Taiwan, with a hopeful expression. _

_"Yes, you may." I took her hand, realized that they were probably cold, seeing as how her hand was like ice. "Here."_

_I shrugged off one of my blankets and wrapped it around the two of them. He struggled at first, but then relaxed. The girl trusted me completely, and slung her arms around my neck as I carried them. _

_They were both asleep when I got back to the house, but I awoke them, telling them that they needed to take baths, which they did willingly, but I stayed outside the room as they bathed each other. _

_When they were done, I gave them some hot food, which they, politely and as neatly as possible, wolfed down. I then tucked them into my bed, warm and full._

_As they grew, they both remained very loyal to me, especially Hong Kong. When Japan struck another war, he took Taiwan away. Hong Kong remained with me, loyal as a dog._

Hong Kong, as well as a few others (Vietnam, South Korea *Shudder*, Thailand and Mongolia) all stayed with me. Though I do get to see Taiwan often, she still remains with Japan. He is in love with her, I think. It's fine, I do miss her though.

As the days go by, I remember the past, and how it is fading away so fast. Japan has dropped any feeling between us, but I still love him, he is my brother after all. You are supposed to love your siblings. I will try to focus on the future, but I do not think that will help. Remains of the horrible past will come up again.

It doesn't help that whenever I see him, it reminds me of those times we were together, happy. And now he hates me.

I guess I can't do anything about that. But, the pain of knowing that I'm never really happy kills me. Mongolia and Thailand are going to move out together, and South Korea is going to move in with Japan. Vietnam and Hong Kong, they are all I have left.

* * *

Its getting harder, now that I think about it, to stay here. All I can think about in this house is how I used to be with Japan, and how happy we were. Then after losing Taiwan, I guess I just got a little emotionally numb. I can't feel anything anymore.

I think i've had enough.

But... I can't just leave. Vietnam and Hong Kong need me. Just a few days ago, Vietnam confessed that she loved me. I can't just leave her, and Hong Kong is so loyal to me, he will do anything that I ask. But... what am I to do?

* * *

I have gotten word from South Korea that Japan and Taiwan had a child together, and named her Tokyo. I congratulate them in person, seeing as how happy Taiwan is with him, and her new child.

It pains me, to know that anybody can be happy now, without remembering their past. But, I just...can't. Japan is happy, and is actually smiling. Taiwan is happy. Tokyo and all the others are happy. I... guess that my misery is the cost for their happiness. I feel good that they are happy, but it still pains me.

I should just end my unhappiness. Go...somewhere different.

But even I know that I would never be able to do it.

* * *

**I... CHINA?! WHYYYYY?!**

**NO! WHY? BRAIN, WTF?! My god, my brain is coming up with weird crap lately. Im... so sorry. I don't even know...**

**Hopefully chapter 2 is better, da?**


End file.
